Dark Breeze
by Infinity Dark
Summary: Alexandra Rivera Lance es la hermana adoptiva de Dinah Lance. Posee los mismos poderes qué su hermana, a diferencia qué Alex puede soplar ráfagas de viento. Es reclutada por Batman para unirse a The Team, conocida cómo Dark Breeze es una nueva heroina llena de actitud lista para salir al mundo. Pero en el camino siente cosas por sierto petirrojo. Esta es su historia, pasen y lean..
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo...**

_Suspiró. Ahí estaba denuevo. Explicandole a sus padres porqué llegaba después de su "hora límite"._

_-"Estaba con Cassy estudiando, eso es todo. Ustedes saben qu el examen de mañana es importante para la calificación final"- les dijo._

_-"Hija, esté bien qué estudies y te esfuerses. Pero deja de llegar a esta hora. Es demaciado tarde para que una chica de 13 años esté sóla en la calle"- era la misma excusa siempre. Su mamá nunca entender a qué ella sabe cuidarse sóla._

_-"Lo siento mamá. Pero es sólo cruzar la calle y caminar unos ¿10 metros? Además, tengo amigas qué vuelven a sus casas sólas desde la escuela y no les pasa nada"- la castaña hizo una mueca._

_-"Las demás no me importan, sólo me importan tú y tu hermanita. Está bien?- por eso amaba a su madre. Siempre les decía a ella y a Lucy, su hermanita, cuanto las amaba y lo mucho qué se preocupaba por ellas. -Ahora ve al comedor, ya está la cena"-_

* * *

-"Alex, despierta de una vez, hoy tienes escuela- un grito irrumpió en el silencio de su habitación. Llevandose el sueño con él- Vístete y ven a desayunar"- volvieron a gritar-

-" Ya voy Di!"- gritó la chica de cabellos castaños en respuesta-

Alex suspiró , se levantó y se encaminó al baño. Se miró en el espejo y se sorprendió. ¡Estaba hecha un mounstro! Su cabello estaba desordenado, tenia pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos y tenia hasta un pequeñísimo rastro de baba alrededor de su boca.

_"Ew, tengo qué dejar de estudiar hasta tan tarde"_ se dijo mentalmente.

Quince minutos después se encontraba saliendo de su cuarto y llendo a la cocina. Vestía una blusa azul, unos jeans gastados de color negro y sus típicas zapatillas "vans", las cuales eran grises.

-"¿Sabes? Una buena hermana mayor entra al cuarto de su hermana y la despierta cariñosamente. No cómo tú , que gritas tan fuerte que hasta los marcianos en Marte lo escuchan- rió la menor- Deber as dejar gritar as en las mañanas, es molesto."-

-"Sí , pero es lo nico que te despierta. Cuando encuentres algo que te despierte además de mis gritos, dejo de hacerlo- habló la rubia- Ten tu desayuno. Come rápido sí quieres que te leve"-

-"Nop, hoy me tardar un poco más, quiero estudiar un momento,  
recuerda que hoy es mi examen de física"- suspiró la chica-

-"Está bien, yo...- un sonido proviniente del oído de la mayor interrumpió- Aquí Black Canary, ¿qué sucede Flash?"-

-"Problemas en Gotham, Bats nos necesita- fué lo qué se escuchó- Nos vemos allí "- y con eso se cortó la comunicación.

La rubia suspiró-"Tengo qué ir, cuidate, si? Recuerda..."-

-"Sólo si estás en problemas usa tus poderes"- hablaron las dos.

-"Ya lo se Di, además, ¿qué me puede pasar? Puedo defenderme sin tener qué gritar. Ahora vete, el Caballero de la Noche necesita tu ayuda"- rió la ojiverde.

Dinah rió-"Está bien, cuidate, nos vemos en la noche"- le besó la frente a su hermana menor y se fue.

_"Ok, termino de comer esto, busco mi chaqueta, tomo mi mochila,_  
_el libro y salgo"_ anotó mentalmente. _"Papá , mamá , Lucy, deseenme suerte"_

* * *

-"¿Tú crees qué lo logramos?"- preguntó una chica de cabellos oscuros, alta y de ojos chocolates-

-"No lo sé Cassy, espero qués ,¿sabes lo qué Dinah me haría si no paso este examen?"-habló Alex con un tono misterioso.-

-"Me imagino...- dijo la chica- Por lo menos tu hermana no te dará una charla de dos horas sobre ser responsable y bla bla"-rieron.

-"Prefiero eso a que Dinah se pase todo el día trabajando y sólo pueda verla en la mañana y en las noches-suspiró con tristesa. La morena puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo- Aunque sé qué lo hace por el bien de todos, digo... Si ella no trabaja, donde crees qué vivir amos?"- hizo una mueca.

-"Eso es verdad, además...- el sonido de la campana interrumpió a la chica-Mejor vamos, no quiero qué me regañen denuevo"-

Con esa última frase de parte de Cassy, ambas partieron hacia su salón de clases. Para su fortuna, esta era la última clase del día.

* * *

-"Viejo, me muero de aburrimiento!"- gritó un chico pelirrojo mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá verde de esa gran sala-

-"¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? No es mi culpa no tener misiones- repuso un chico con gafas de sol negras- Además, nuestra última misión fue ayer."-

-"Deja de ser tan insoportable Baywatch"- habló esta vez una chica de largos cabellos rubios, atados en una coleta.

-"¿Disculpa? Aquí el insoportable no soy yo, sino otra"- respondió el pelirrojo enfadado-

-"No empiecen"- rugió un chico de ojos celestes y pelo negro con una camiseta negra con la "S" de Superman en el pecho-

-"Por favor no peleen- pidió tranquilamente una chica pelirroja de piel verde.- Artemis, ayudame en la cocina porfavor"- miró a la rubia.

-"Está bien, todo sea por estar lejos de Kid Mouth"-suspiró Artemis-

-"¡Hey!"- se quejó el pelirrojo.

Luego de esa pequeña discución, el silencio se hizo precente.  
Wally y Robin jugaban videojuegos, M'gann probaba una nueva receta y Artemis la ayudaba. Conner estaba afuera con Lobo y Kaldur se encontraba leyendo un libro.

* * *

-"¡Pasé! ¡Oh Yeah! ¡Oh sí! ¡Pasé pasé pasé!-canturreó Alex entrando a su casa- ¡Pasé!-

-"Te felicito, ¿qué sacaste?"- musitó Dinah, quién se encontraba sentada en el sofá junto a Oliver Queen y Bruce Wayne. El primero con una mirada divertida y el segundo serio.

-"¿Cuando llegaste? ¿No estabas ocupada? ¿Qué hacen Bruce y Ollie aquí?"-preguntó la chica con una velocidad la cual sólo Flash podría igualar-

-"¿No te enseñé a no responder preguntas con otras preguntas?"- dijo Black Canary alzando una ceja-

Alex suspiró -"La nota es una A+, ¿genial? No tanto, siempre me saco esa calificación- sonrió de lado- Ahora tú responde, Di"-

-"Está bien. Están aquí para hablar algo con tigo"- respondió la rubia.

-"Si es por las cajas que rompimos con Wally y Dick la semana pasada fueron ellos... Digo, eh... ¿Qué?"- tartamudeó la chica nerviosa.

-"Lo diré sin rodeos- habló el Caballero de La Noche- Necesitamos qué te unas al equipo..."-

* * *

Darkie: ¿Qué tal me quedó? ¿Merece sus reviews? ¿O me tiro de un puente? ¡Ñaaa diganme!

Dick: Te quedó fea ;)

Darkie: Gracias Grayson, que tierno eres :D

Dick: Si, lose :33

Darkie: Era sarcasmo ¬¬

Dick: No me importa :P Ahora, boba, no pusiste el disclamer.

Darkie: Meh. Young Justice no me pertenece, es de la DC Comics, Warner Bros. y de Cartoon Network. Si me perteneciera Dick sería mio y lo violaría ¡MUAHAHA!

Dick: ¿Yo qué?

Darkie: Nada Grayson, nada xD ok, mejor dejo mis incoherencias y me voy e.e

Dick: Es lo mejor... *le tapo la boca*

Darkie: Cierra tu maldita boca. Antes de irme. El fic no contiene nada qué pueda decir mi verdadera identidad ¡MUAHAHA! Ah. Tal vez en algún capitulo aparezca, no lo sabrán ;)

Dick: Hmph...skjkasljlals *se safa de mi agarre* Bueno si ahora andate o digo tu nombre...

Darkie: Ok u.u Bye!

~Darkie*-*


	2. Chapter 2

Darkie: Meh, ahora las notas de autora están al principio :3

Wally: ¿A quién le importa?

Darkie: A mi, querido Wallace ;)

Wally: ¿Sabes? Te odio._.

Darkie: No dirás eso cuando ponga Spitfire en el fic *w*

Wally: ¿Sabias que eres la mejor amiga del mundo? *abrazandome*

Darkie: Seesee callate interesado. ¿Me haces el favor de poner el disclamer?

Wally: Okeeeey...  
Young Justice no le pertenece a la loca de Darkie, es de la DC Comics, la Warner Bros. y CN. Si fuera suyo yo participaría más en Invasion y ella tendría a Richard todo para ella :P

Darkie: Gracias por aclararlo Wally, ahora.. ¡EL FIC!

Capitulo 2: El nacimiento de una heroina...

La chica de cabellos castaños miraba a las tres personas en la sala. Su vista se posaba en Ollie, luego en Dinah y por último en Bruce. Sabía qué la situación del equipo era dificil. Según lo que le habian dicho Wally y Dick, cuando la JLA intervenía, era extremadamente malo, según el pelirrojo, y las palabras del protegido de Batman, "No está exajerando, si eso crees", confirmaron que era verdad lo qué su amigo decía. Suspiró y miro a su hermana a los ojos.

-"Supongo que debe haber pasado algo muy malo para qué tú , hermana, dejaras que yo me uniera al equipo y usara mis poderes- sonrió burlona- ¿Estás segura? No soy buena en eso de ser superheroina."- su cara pasó de sonreir burlonamente a estar seria-

-"Alex - habló la mayor parándose y acercandose a su hermana menor- Yo lo dije porque confío que lo tomarás con responsabilidad y lo harás bien. Además, es una gran oportunidad para qué mejores tus poderes.- puso una mano en el hombro de la pequeña- Es tu decición"- ambas sonrieron.

Ollie se paró y se hacercó a ambas. -"Dinah... Bueno, Black Canary será tu mentora. -Alex lo miró- Ella te ayudará a controlar tus poderes y también..." -el arquero fué interrumpido por Bruce, quién ahora se encontraba de pié junto a Dinah.

-"Yo también te entrenaré-dijo con un semblante serio- Dinah sujirió qué vallas la mansión dos veces por semana y entrenes con Dick. Yo sólo te enseñaré algunos "trucos" - el caballero de la noche hizo una mueca- Alfred y Dick estarán felices de qué estés ahí y..."- esta vez, fue Bruce el qué se vió interrumpido por Alex-

-"Oh, vamos, tú también quieres que valla, o no, tio Bruce?-rió la casta a, quién recibió una mirada fulminante por parte de Bruce- Okey, okey, me retracto"-sonrió-

-"Entonces... ¿Es un sí?"- preguntó Dinah con sierto temor. El hecho de qué su hermana se uniera al equipo le daba un poco de miedo por la seguridad de la menor. Sabía qué se podía cuidar sóla, pero temía qué terminara con heridas graves cómo el Equipo terminó en una de sus misiones-

Una parte de Alex decía qué aceptara, que todo iba a estar bien. Pero otra parte decía que no, que podía pasarle algo.

Quería decir que sí , que ser a genial.

Pero tenía un mal prescentimiento con respecto a esto.

-"Yo ehmm... -comenzó a hablar. Suspiró- Estoy dentro"-sonrió.

Su hermana y su cuñado la abrazaron, mientras qué su "tio" sólo hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Ya no habia vuelta atrás, ya estaba dentro.

* * *

-"¿Sabes? Necesito un traje, sería genial. Es decir, yo, con un traje parecido al tuyo, combatiendo el crimen. ¿No? -hablaba una felíz Alexandra con una seria Dinah.- Imagínalo... Pero espera un segundo... ¿Diré mi identidad secreta? Oh, espera otro segundo más... ¿Cuál ser mi nombre de heroína?"-

Se encontraban en el cuarto de la ojiverde. Alex empacaba mientras Dinah escribía algunas cosas en su notebook.

-"De eso me encargaré yo, tú no tienes qué preocuparte- la tranquilizó su hermana mayor.- El traje te lo daré cuando resolvamos el asunto de tu nombre"-

-"Oh... ¿Es lindo mi traje?"-sonrió la emocionada chica-

-"Ya lo verás, ahora calmate y sientate en la cama. Tenemos qué elegir un nombre para tí."-

-"Oh, ¡genial!- exclamó Alex sentandose- ¿Qué sugieres?"

-"No lo sé , tú elige"- respondió Dinah-

-"Ehm... Algo qu tenga que ver con mis poderes... -suspiró- Black Canary ya est tomado -rieron- As qué... Ehmm... ¿Dark Breeze?"- dijo la castaña mirando a su hermana mayor.

-"Me parece perfecto- la rubia sonrió- Ahora termina de empacar, yo voy a preparar algo para comer"- con esto, la mayor salió de la habitación-

"Esto ser asombroso" pens la menor y continuó empacando.

* * *

Darkie: Sooo... Voila~! Un asco, ¿verdad? No tenía inpiración y tube qué exprimir mi cerebro para escribirlo. Por eso lo corto, lo siento... Recién el miercoles pasado empezé la escuela y estamos en una etapa diagnóstico y eso xd Así qué sólo voy a poder subir los sábados y domingos xD

Wally: No hubo Spitfire. Y hoy es martes, tonta...

Darkie: Dije qué habría, no dije cuando *río malvadamente*

Wally: Te odio._. *se va*

Darkie: Okeeeey... El próximo capitulo estará dedicado a The Team y después en el otro se encontrarán Alex y The Team xD ¿Se dieron cuenta? Hasta mi imaginación me hace bullyng D': Meh, me voy a arreglar el problema con Wally antes de que ponga a todos en mi contra e.e Así qué... ¡Adiós!

~Darkie*-*


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE

AVISO IMPORTANTE Holis n.n Hehe lo siento por no actualizar, el problema es que voy mal en la escuela, tengo muchos trabajos pr cticos y esas cosas. S lo puedo enfocarme en 1 fic y estoy preparando uno de una pel cula muy buena (Rise of The Guardians). Sinceramente, no me gust c mo qued el fic. Es decir, le mostr a mi profesora de literatura y dijo que estaba lindo, pero que si yo no me sent a bien con la historia que la dejara. As que la dejo aqu .

No quiero irme sin responder un Review:

KkKobato0o: Gracias por leer, tus historias son muy lindas. Me encanta Starlight 3 no dejar de leerla :D

Bueno, eso nada m s. El fic queda descontinuado.  
Hay algo en el fic que no me cierra (no me agrada) Tal vez lo contin e alg n d a, o escriba otro, sobre mi personaje en DCUO xd Y bueno... Creo que el fic no me gusta porque estube leyendo libros y en cuanto a escritura, madur (creo) Sinceramente, qued muy pobre.  
No me gusta._.  
As que cuando termine el de RotG (el cual voy a subir cuando tenga el capitulo 10 terminado) voy a hacer otro sobre Young Justice ;)

Y.. Eso es todo, espero entiendan:3

Me despido, cuidense...

-Darkie? xoxo

PD: Wally no muri , se teletransport al futuro o al pasado, no lo s . Y cuando vuelva ser m s poderoso que Flash e Impulse. Pero no muri :D 


End file.
